Not such a princess
by Mataki
Summary: Erin Hunter never seemed to focus on Princess so I decided to re-write parts of warriors in her perspective, this is book 1, if people like it I will keep going if not it will be more of a one-shot. Please R&R. - Sailheart
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this story is about how princess feels about various things like giving Cloudkit to Firestar. i hope you enjoy it and just to warn you unless you have read all the books there might be some spoilers..**

* * *

**Cats outside of the clans**

* * *

**Kitty-pets**

**Smudge - A plump black-and-white tom.**

**Princess - A light brown tabby she-cat.**

**Rosie - A dark brown dappled she-cat.**

**Silver - A dappled silver she-cat.**

**Robin - A brown tom with a red underbelly and paws.**

**Cloudy - A snow white tom with grey-blue eyes.**

**Ruby - A dusky red coloured she-cat.**

* * *

**Loners**

**Dust - A light brown tom with a white tail-tip.**

**Thistle - A black tom with grey eyes.**

**Sweet - A cream coloured she-cat with green eyes.**

**Blue - A light blue-silver coloured she-cat.**

**Moss - A brown she-cat with moss green eyes.**

* * *

**Rouges **

**Shard - A powerful black tom with a white face and blue eyes.**

**Torn - A grey tom with a ragged torn claw and grey eyes.**

**Tia - A lithe black she-cat.**

**Spine - a very skinny white tom with and wblack stripe along his spine.**


	2. Preparing for Loners

***Disclaimer* I do not own Warriors nor do I claim too. **

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Preparing for Loners**

Princess looking slightly deshieveled pushed her way through the already swinging cat-flap and into the neatly ploughed garden. She sank down into a sitting position and began to groom her tangled light brown fur. She was almost done when she heard a faint rustling sound, she pricked her ears. It was Robin the dark brown tom who lived with his house-folk in the next den. "Princess," he called, "are you there?" He jumped up onto the garden fence And peered down.

"yes, of course I am." she sighed standing up and curling her tail, "well are you coming its about time we have another meeting."

Princess watched as the rest of the cats who lived on Brook-field street piled into the cozy barn. There was Rosie, Silver, Cloudy, Ruby, Robin and herself.

"So Princess, what is it this time?" Cloudy - the oldest of the cats and the only one to have been to the dreaded cutter - rumbled. Robin jumped up next to Princess on the wooden ledge which she stood on, "I'm not sure about Princess but I have news." He mewed clearly, Princess sat down to show him that he could speak.

"I have heard that the loners are coming to visit with two new arrivals from Thistle and Sweet's litter." He called much to the other enthusiasm.

Thistle, Sweet and another loner named Dust visited in about the second week of leaf-fall to share story's and occasionally a mouse or two with the more adventurous kitty-pets. The last Leaf-fall had brought great news, Thistle and Sweet were expecting a litter! So Princess supposed it was about time for them to be born. Dust had also been a child of Thistle and Sweet many moons ago when Princess was still a kit. Cloudy intact was the only one who wasn't a kit when he was born so he told lots of embarrassing stories about Dust and his habits and so forth.

"Anyhow," Robin continued through the excited murmurs, "they say they will be here in three days."

Rosie stood up in disbelief, "and you tell us now? We're nowhere near pre-pared for loners however nice they may be and kits - huh!" She hissed.

Silver nodded, "yeah typical Robin always got great news, at the last minute. So when did you hear this anyway Robin."

"Um.. Last week?" Robin mewed cheekily and Silver scoffed in disgust along with Ruby.

Princess let out a long sigh, "we best get prepared then and be thankful Robin even remembered to tell us. Unlike last time."

"and the time before and before." Cloudy chuckled though it wasn't exactly true Robin flushed slightly.

* * *

Princess marvelled at the fine work, the garden where all very neatly done and the cats had spent nearly two days making nests sheltered by branches and cushioned by the softest materials they could find. There was even a place for what the loners called a 'fresh-kill-pile'.

She jumped up onto the ledge which was thankfully to high for any kits to jump onto. "Okay," she mewed, "we will need to devise our welcoming committee." she looked around, "Ruby, Silver and Cloudy can welcome them and Robin, Rosie and I will stay here."

Princess watched as the small group bounded away and she, Rosie and Robin began to straiten the feathers or correct anything that needed correcting.

Soon enough Princess who had the best hearing heard the sound of Sweet's twinkling laugh, they all filed up at the door Princess first then Robin and Rosie behind her.

"Thistle, Sweet, Dust so good to see you! And congratulations on the kits!" She looked down at the two little scraps both she-cats, one with a silvery-blue pelt and grey blue eyes and the other with a thick brown coat and moss green eyes.

Sweet purred, "you too Princess, and these are my kits Blue and Moss. And I've missed you too Robin and Rosie."

Thistle and Dust shared the same sort of greeting and they all crowded around the fresh-kill-pile which now had two mice and a rabbit on it.

"So," Thistle mewed, "who's up for a mouse, bones and all?"

Sweet smiled, "please Thistle you know our friend don't have the same wild tastes as you."

Robin on the other hand jumped forward, "me!" He obviously wanted to prove he had 'wild tastes' for bones and fur. Thistle passed him a mouse and Robin tenderly bit into it he sighed, "ahhh if I was a loner!"

Ruby rolled her eyes and Princess cautiously nudged Robin to the sigh, "give me a taste." She mewed delicately. Thistles eyes glowed, "go on Princess!"

Princess took a small bite of fresh meat and sighed, "it is good, better than our food maybe."

Silvers eyes widened, "that must be pretty good." She glowered as Dust snorted, "what?" She grimaced.

"You call kitty-pet food good?" He chortled And his mother gave him a stern gaze.

Silver shrugged, "sure I do." She turned to Princess, "may I?"

Princess nodded and sat down next to Sweet, "so," she mewed, "how old are these kits."

Sweet gave a pretty smile, "About four and a half moons now." She meowed glancing at the kits who were arguing about whether mice or rabbits were better.

"Rabbits are way better - Duh!" Blue mewed plainly.

"No mice!" Persisted Moss.

"No rabbits!" And they went on and on and on until Sweet swept them in with her long cream tail.

"Well kits, you've had a long day and its about time you go to sleep." She mewed softly.

"Awww what?" Blue and Moss chided in unison. Thistle hearses them into one of the nests and liked there foreheads and murmuring a few words to them.

Sweet then did the same and Dust too bid them good night.

"How long will you be staying?" Cloudy asked.

"A week." Sweet said briefly glancing at Thistle with a worried look then they only Princess seemed to catch.

* * *

**Well that's chapter 1 **

**I hope you liked it and it didn't take to long to write or anything. Please, please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas put them in reviews or PM me. **


	3. The dream

***Disclaimer* I do not own warriors nor do I claim too. Oh yeah and I'm not Erin Hunter either.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The dream**

A week and three and a half days, that was what Sweet always said when Princess asked how long they were staying. But she was sure that Sweet had said a week with a flicker of anxiety in her green eyes. Thistle had the same look in his eyes, the look of danger and fright.

Princess sighed and tried to push away the thoughts of Sweet and Thistle. As she did so she felt her eyes begin to grow heavy and didn't attempt to stop them as they flickered closed and brought her into a sleep deprived rest.

* * *

_The thorn bushes snagged Princess's light brown fur as she pushed through the prickly plants in search of her friends who had gone in pursuit of Moss and Blue. "Robin, Cloudy,Rosie, Silver, Ruby?" She called but her mouth was dry and she felt as though her voice was not even a whisper. She suddenly caught sight of Blue's shimmering pelt and she tore through the bushes to her alarm finding that the shape was gone. After awhile of her eyes becoming a-costume to the forest she saw another glimpse of pelt this time she was certain it was Ruby's dusk red coat so when she went to find her friend she was stunned when again she found herself alone. She finally stumbled into a clearing where she saw her friends bodies lying in the grass._

* * *

With a startled gasp Princess woke up in her bed her muscles aching as if she had actually been running through the forest. She stood up winced and started to examine her pelt, she froze there where thorns in her coat which had been perfectly clean the day before. She picked them out cautiously before going through the entrance to her house-folks den which was slightly ajar.

"Ruby!" She called into her friends large garden which was quite wild and unruly, she waited until she saw her face peering out behind a poplar trees.

"Princess, you look like you've been up all night!" Ruby cried her long red tail swishing in the breeze.

Princess sighed "you could say that I suppose.."

Ruby's eyes widened, "do we need a meeting? In my garden?"

Princess gave a small nod, "can you get them?" She asked and watched as Ruby ran to fetch the others.

Ruby's garden was the place where they had meeting when other cats usually the loners where inhabiting the barn and they needed to share urgent news.

Princess leapt onto a low branch on one of the poplar trees and waited for the others, Silver and Rosie where the first then after them was Ruby, Cloudy and finally Robin.

"So Princess, what's going on?" Silver mewed to who most of the cats considered their 'leader'.

Princess twitched her ears, "I had a d-dream, I was in a forest searching for all of you and the kits Moss and Blue." She paused shakily, "I-I kept thinking I saw you, then I stumbled through a bunch of thorn and into a clearing and you were all-all g-gone, I mean d-dead.. And when I woke up there where thorns in my pelt and my muscles where aching."

Cloudy let out a deep rumble, "Do you think it's a _prophecy?"_

_"_A prophecy?" Princess questioned the knowledgeable cat.

Cloudy sighed, "youngsters," he paused, "a prophecy is a sort of message or warning.. And for better or worse you've got one."

Silver who had been very quiet spoke up, "And it puts Moss and Blue in danger. Maybe Sweet and Thistle got one too but I say we warn them. They have to stay here until the dangers passed."

Princess nodded and along with the others she ran into the barn where Moss and Blue where having a play-fight and the older loners where sharing the rabbit.

Dust looked up, "hey guys!" He exclaimed and he hopped up to greet them, Princess couldn't help noting that he was looking at Silver sort of intently and that Sweet and Thistle where looking somber and upset maybe they too had dreamed?

"We came here to talk to Sweet and Thistle privately." Ruby explained quickly. Sweet turned to the cats and with a flick of her tail stood up and lead them to a quiet corner.

"I had a prophecy," Princess started and Sweet and Thistle exchanged worried looks, "the kits had gone missing and I was alone is the forest looking for them I kept seeing flashes of the others pelts," she gestures to the cats seated behind her with a quick sliding motion with her tail, another quick glance. "Then I stumbled through a thorn bush and into a clearing were I saw their bodies and the kits lying dead on the grass."

Sweet looked frightened but she spoke clearly, "I too received this prophecy except you were among the... fallen," her voice cracked, "we have discussed this and decided that we must find the clans and live with them."

Rosie gasped, "but they kill innocent cats!"

Thistle shrugged, "better to save our kits."

Princess shivered at his ruthless tone but she understood, "we will take you."

Sweet nodded, "thank you."

"Whatever you need done we will not hesitate to do." Robin replied simply.

* * *

There was much preparing to be done for the journey as the clans where told to be very far off from their town. They packed their freshest Mice and other prey in big leaves and fed the kits so they were absolutely ready as well as giving them some essential training for things they might in encounter that like Robin said no kit should ever encounter.

* * *

The journey started well with plenty food and a sky that was a deep cloudless blue that seemed not to end. The kits where full of energy and bounding along and so where the others. Princess just hoped it was worth it.

* * *

**Okay chapter 2 done and dusted, hehe. Anyway like last time tell me what you think and blah, blah, blah. If you have any ideas tell me and hopefully the next chapter will be out soon. Here's a sneak-peak of what you will see.**

_Princess whipped around trying to be everywhere at once, she had never seen something so..so...horrible. It's face was black and striped she new it could only be one thing, a badger._


End file.
